


The real thing

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Behavior, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Stress Relief, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuya didn’t feel particularly like it that night, and the younger must’ve noticed.He must’ve also noticed, though, that more than a lack of desire, it was mostly tiredness; he had wasted no time taking the reins, proving how willing he was.





	The real thing

 

Yuya was almost fascinated.

A night like that was long overdue, in his opinion. For a while now he had been getting back home exhausted, without feeling like doing anything but eat and go to sleep. As a result, he and Yuri hadn't seen much of each other, which was starting to weigh on him.

So, when he had gotten back home and had found his boyfriend there, not only it hadn't bothered him in the slightest, he had blessed the moment he had decided to make him a copy of the keys.

Yuri had made him dinner and later they had laid down on the couch, turning the TV on purely for atmosphere, not because they were actually watching it.

There was nothing particularly interesting on, but he liked the familiarity of the whole situation, the way Yuri had missed spending time together just as much as him, and how he had rushed to remedy and to make him feel relaxed in that moment of pure stress.

Right now, was doing that perfectly.

Yuya didn’t feel particularly like it that night, and the younger must’ve noticed.

He must’ve also noticed, though, that more than a lack of desire, it was mostly tiredness; he had wasted no time taking the reins, proving how willing he was.

And Yuya had appreciated it, and now he was brushing his hands through Yuri’s hair, pulling him closer while the younger opened his lips around his cock, slipping down with his tongue, wrapping his mouth around it.

Yuya thought this truly was the best way to forget about any tiredness or stress felt in the past few days; and he didn’t even want to let Yuri know how much he was enjoying this, but it was hard to hold back at a time like this.

Yuri was beautiful, right now. He was a real turn on, and Yuya knew that if he had kept looking at him like that he was going to come easily.

His next gesture was instinctive and definitely a hazard, but he couldn’t help himself.

He grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jeans – abandoned next to him on the couch, and took a picture of the younger, all under Yuri’s bewildered gaze.

Yuya should’ve expected such a reaction, but when he saw him pull away he couldn’t hold back a groaned; he threw his weight forward, glaring.

“Yuri!” he whined, moving the hand he still had anchored to his head and caressing his face as to spur him on.

“Yuri what?” he replied. “Really, Yuu, do you think it’s appropriate?” he asked, nodding toward the cell phone still in the elder’s hand.

Yuya shrugged, without feeling guilty at all.

“Why not? I was turned on, you looked good and I took a picture. There’s nothing wrong with it.” he sighed, then smirked. “So during the nights you won’t be here I’ll feel close to you anyway, won’t I?” he joked.

Yuri arched an eyebrow, throwing a glance at him, then he shrugged and got his mouth around him again without adding another word.

Yuya was having a hard time understanding what was going through his mind, and he didn’t have the necessary will to try and find out now.

His hands found their way back through the younger’s hair, he thrust inside his mouth again, inside that wet heat, and he let go completely to it, feeling close to the edge a short while later, arching his hips to meet Yuri’s lips when he came inside his mouth, still keeping him close; a few moments later, he finally let go of him.

“God, Yuri, you can't understand how much I love you.” he said then, his eyes clenched, that panted confession so spontaneous he got surprised.

The younger didn’t flinch; he got up from the floor and theatrically brushed the back of his hand over his mouth, collapsing next to him on the couch.

When Yuya opened his eyes again he found him with his arms crossed and his eyes straight in front of himself; only then, he got concerned again about the riddle in his eyes.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he asked sighing, grabbing his jeans and wearing them quickly, then he brought an arm behind Yuri’s back, pulling him closer.

“Nothing.” Yuri smiled at him, sarcastic. “It’s always lovely to hear you say you love me at times like these.”

Yuya snorted, amused, then he picked him up and let him sit on his lap.

“How incredibly unpleasant you are.” he scolded him, smirking. “I felt like telling you I loved you and I did. Just like I felt like taking that picture. It’s not like I don’t love you or I don’t find you beautiful every other moment of my life. Because it’s like that.” he pointed out, satisfied at the smile the younger allowed himself at his words.

“Do you?” he asked, turning to look straight into his eyes. “Then, since you love me and you find me so good to look at...” he leant forward, taking the elder’s phone. He stared at the picture, grimaced and then erased it. “Next time you’ll want to feel me close, call me over. Don’t wait for me to ask and don’t shield yourself behind a questionable picture you would’ve used for god knows what.”

Yuya raised his arms, surrendering, and he burst out laughing; then he hugged him, pressing a quick peck to his lips.

“I wasn’t going to settle for a picture.” he murmured, smiling to him. “The real thing’s definitely better.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and didn’t comment, and Yuya knew he wasn’t bothered anymore.

They stayed like that on the couch for a while, without doing anything much, but the elder didn’t mind at all.

After all those incredibly tiring and empty days, having Yuri there was the single best thing he could wish for.  


End file.
